


Twins of Chaos and Magic

by LadyMidnight07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: “Well, for now, you stay with Thor as we agreed. Meanwhile, I will try and arrange an appointment with the queen or whoever is in charge now. Maybe I could explain and warn them. Albeit I´m not sure if they would listen to me.”“If you have trouble, just tell them who you are and how are we related.”“Wait, what? Are you saying…?”“He finally confessed to me that I´m adopted.”“… I see. Very well, I will do as you say.”“Good. Take care, brother.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Twins of Chaos and Magic

“I believe that´s enough, agent,” came a voice that cut short Agent Coulson´s attempts of integrations. Both said agent and the blonde man he was trying to crack looked at the source and saw a tall, lean black-haired man in a stylish black suit walk into the room with another agent accompanying him.

Coulson was confused as to who was the newcomer and what was he doing here. As far as he knew, this man wasn´t one of SHIELD´s members so he had no idea why they brought him here. That confusion soon turned into understanding, when his blonde companion jumped to his legs and went to greet the stranger.

“Brother! What are you doing here?” asked Thor, surprised yet happy to see a familiar face from home.

“I came to get you out, stupid blonde,” snarked the raven and once the taller male was within arm-reach…

“Ouch! What was that for?” complained Thor as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

“Getting in trouble, that´s for, idiot! I came to the town looking for you and when I finally find somebody who can give me directions, you know what I found out? That you decided to break into a sector closed off by military! Really?! I let you out of my sight for not even one day and you decide to do something stupid and get arrested! Why can´t you think before you act on your first impulse? Is it really that hard to get that through your thick skull?!” ranted the well-dressed raven. Thor, to his credit, had the decency to look somehow sheepish ad his younger brother read him the riot act because it felt justified. His only excuse was that he didn´t expect to get caught, but the exiled deity knew it was a weak one. So he bore the dress-down in silence until Loki burned off some steam.

When he finally finished, the trickster turned towards the two agents, that were, up until now, silently watching their interaction. “Please excuse his behaviour, the past few days were rough to him. I hope he didn´t cause you too much trouble.”

“Nothing we couldn´t handle, Mr Evans,” replied the agent that brought him there. “I believe you will be able to handle him from there.”

“Yes, don´t worry about that.”

“Very well, then you may take your leave.”

Loki nodded at these words and after another apology, he and his brother made their way towards the exit. Once reaching it, they saw a car stop not far from them and from it exited a familiar, at least to Thor anyway, person.

“Friend Erik!” called the blonde male happily upon seeing the scientist he met upon his arrival to Midgard.

“Thor! Thank god, I was worried when I heard what happened,” the older male let out a sigh of relief as he greeted his friend. Then his eyes landed on Loki. “Excuse me, but you are…?”

“Loki,” the green-eyed male introduced himself, before looking at Thor. “I´m both this idiot´s younger brother and the one who got him out.”

“Ah! I´m Erik Selvig. It´s nice to meet you,” professor Selvig offered his hand which the raven shook.

“Likewise,” nodded Loki. “I take it you are one of the people my brother befriended here, upon arrival.”

“I and my colleagues found him, yes.”

“In that case, you have my gratitude,” said the raven sincerely “After the chaos that occurred back at home, I was worried about him and went looking for him. You have no idea how relieved I was when I found out he was alive and well… Although I was dismayed when I found out what he got into within one day,” at this, he glared at Thor, who sheepishly rubbed his head. “But luckily, that was easy to resolve, as you can see.”

“That I can,” confirmed the professor. “And I´m sure the others will be glad to hear it. If I may ask, would it be too much to ask for you to join us? There are… several questions we would like to get answers for.”

At this Loki shrugged. “Sure. It is the least I can do to repay you for your help, after all. But you will have to give me a lift since I don´t have a car nearby.”

“Then how did you got here?” asked Selvig curious.

“An agent drove me here when they found out I´m related to Thor.”

“Ah. Well in that chase, get in,” said Selvig and made the gesture towards the car. The duo immediately did as they were told and soon all three of them were speeding away from the temporary SHIELD base and towards the near town.

* * *

If one asked Jane what she expected when her mentor called her about returning with Thor and his brother, this would not be it. Honestly, she based her image of this “Loki”, on what she saw from Thor – tall, muscular blonde with cheerful and boisterous attitude. Loki was anything but that. He was tall, yes, but definitely somehow shorter than Thor. He didn´t have his brother´s bodybuilder built. Instead, he was somewhere between swimmer and runner, from what the suit showed off his figure. He had long dark curly hair, that was tied back at his nape, which provided an interesting contrast towards his pale complexion and bright green eyes. Also, compared towards his brother, he was somehow calm, clearly very intelligent, if snarky towards his brother (but considering he was clearly fond of the blonde and what little she learned about Thor, it was probably just a habit and attempt to keep the other´s ego in check).

“So you are this giant´s younger brother,” drawled her assistant Darcy, eying the new face.

“Correct,” nodded Loki.

“And are you too an alien that thinks about himself that he is a god, or…”

“I certainly am not an alien, although Asgard is a world into itself. As for “thinking myself to be a god”… Well, see for yourself.” Loki raised a hand and waved it into her direction, which was followed by Selvig bursting into laughter.

Jane looked at her assistant and had to fight back her own laughter. Darcy´s regular clothes were replaced by a fluffy white bunny costume completed with a sign that read “Hugs for Carrots!” hung from her neck.

“What the-?!” yelped Darcy once she saw what she was wearing before she glared at him. “Very funny, mister.”

“Thank you, I try,” smirked the trickster pleasantly, before he waved his hand again and the costume was gone. “And I believe that just answered your question.”

“So you really are a god… um, gods?” asked Jane still amused, her eyes running between the two brothers.

“Yes. And before you ask, the only other pantheon, as you mortals call it, in existence is the Greek slash Roman one. But we tend to keep to ourselves, considering how messed up that one is,” answered Loki with ease.

“Okay. And why are you here? Thor mentioned something about banishment, but I´m afraid I didn´t understand him,” admitted the female scientist.

“Hm, that matter is a bit complicated.”

“We have time, so how about you start from the beginning?” suggested Erik Selvig.

Loki thought that one over before he nodded. And so he started explaining about Asgard and the nine realms. He explained about the gods, about who himself and Thor were, about their family and home. He told them about several important events that occurred, including the infamous war with Jotunheim, that had an impact on the recent events. The coronation was mentioned as well as the interruption caused by the Frost Giants supposedly trying to get back an artefact that had been stolen from their possession. Loki made bones when he explained how his brother was enraged that his important day was ruined like that. And it was that anger that led him towards making such a foolish choice of action… and its fall out.

“So let´s see if I got it right. He,” Darcy motioned towards Thor “is a royal deity that was sent to this world to learn some humidity, after he nearly started a war with another world. This Odin, who is the father of both of you, stripped him from his power and made sure Thor can´t return until he proved his worth. And you,” she looked at Loki,” are Thor´s trickster brother that came to Earth… because you were worried about him. Did I mix it up?”

“No, you summed it well.”

“Okay.”

“So what´s the deal about the hammer Thor went to retrieve?” asked Jane after a moment of silence.

“It is Mjolnir,” replied Loki simply.

“Thor´s hammer that allows him to control the weather and level mountains with ease,” supplied Erik helpfully, seeing the expressions of his female friends. “Also it is said that whoever it deems worthy will be granted Thor´s powers.”

The trickster god looked at him with a raised eyebrow and folded his arms on his chest. “While your first introduction is correct, you are wrong about the second. That weapon was specifically created for my brother and thus only he or his descendants would be allowed to use it… But I had to admit with the spell father placed on it, it might have slightly changed this aspect,” confessed Loki with a shrug.

“What kind of spell, brother?” asked Thor, hoping to find the reason why his faithful weapon rejected him.

“He set the spell so only the one truly worthy might wield it. Which means, you can´t use it, until you prove you have learned the lesson father intended you to.”

The blonde deflated hearing this. “And how am I supposed to prove myself?”

“Don´t look at me! I might have come to this world to watch your back, but that doesn´t mean that I know how to help. This trial is eternally yours to take, not mine. I can´t help you cheat on this,” Loki pointed out.

“I know. But I don´t know what to do,” Thor sighed and drowned his drink. It was clear as day that he was at wit´s end about what to do now.

Seeing this, it was his brother´s turn to sigh as he reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “There, there, don´t worry too much. You might have a few big flaws, like your ego and brash attitude, but you have a good hearth. And when you put your mind into something, you reach your goal no matter what. I´m sure you will be able to succeed.”

The taller man looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, brother. I would be lost without you.”

“Probably. But with how stubborn you are, you would find your way anyway,” said Loki with a smirk.

“By the way, how did the other´s react to your decision to follow me here?”

Silence met his question and when Loki turned away from him, he knew something was up.

“Brother? What happened?” asked Thor seriously.

“It is… a bit complicated.”

“Loki…”

“I sneaked out, okay? Right after father fell into Odinsleep.”

“What?” was the reaction of every person who heard him.

The trickster just shrugged helplessly. “I had to because otherwise, father would have never allowed it.”

“Why? I mean, if you wanted to help your brother, I´m sure he would have understood. So…” started Jane equally confused as the others.

“It was because our father intended for me to take the throne while he was sleeping. With Thor indisposed, I was the one chosen to do so,” sighed Loki, running a hand through his hair. “But because of the fiasco on the coronation and the investigation to find the culprit, it would inevitably point the suspicion on me. I would be the culprit and knowing our people, they would make no bones about proving my guilt. After all, I don´t exactly have the best reputation back at home.”

“You did something in the past, something they never forget and constantly remind you of it?” guessed Darcy.

The raven shook his head. “Not exactly. See, I´m a magic user and they view using magic in the fight as a form of cheating. Because of that I´m not that well respected like Thor here. If anything, he and our parents are the only reason they even tolerate me.”

Thor wanted to argue against it, but couldn´t. It was a sad truth, one that was not eternally his brother´s fault. After all, Asgardians naturally looked down upon those who focused on learning magic, like Loki. It was a warrior society and warriors didn´t exactly respected scholars. Add to that Loki being a trickster… yeah, he could see where was Loki coming from.

“And are you truly innocent in that regard?” asked Darcy innocently. She immediately regretted that question from the glare the trickster send her. And she wasn´t the only one who winced at that heated look.

“First, I have absolutely zero interest in the throne. Not only our people would never respect me as their king, but it would mean losing all of my freedom and devoting myself to protect the very people that wouldn´t reciprocate it. Second, while I am not against Thor getting a lesson in humidity, I would choose a different route and ask our father to simply put Thor through a test. I would NOT do something idiotic like letting Frost Giants into the palace!” Loki´s eyes were glowing with his magic as he talked, clearly not pleased with this accusation. “And finally, not only would this be a guaranteed way to start a war for no reason, but it would also mean putting Thor in danger, with the possibility of him dying! That just-No! I refuse to allow any of my action endanger those I care for the most! And my brother… no matter how annoying he might be… no matter how his arrogance gets on my nerve… is still my beloved older sibling. He was there when I needed him, he went out of his way to make sure I don´t feel left out and never once mocked me because I use magic. So to answer your question, Miss Lewis – No, I did not sabotage my brother´s big day. Nor did I help the Giants break into the palace.”

Silence fell upon them as Loki slowly calmed down from his outburst. He closed his eyes and reigned in his magic that reacted to his mood. He had no intentions to react so strongly, but the accusation of having something to do with the break-in into the palace… Suddenly he was pulled to the side and pressed against a board chest with strong hands wrapped around him. It took him several seconds to register that Thor was hugging him. But once he did, he let out a soft sight and returned the gesture.

“Thank you, brother,” whispered the blonde once he pulled back. “I care for you too. And I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with the giants and what happened.”

The trickster smiled. “Thanks, you over-affectionate golden retriever.”

The thunder god returned the smile before he blinked and tilted his head to the side. “What did you just call me?”

“Golden retriever. A dog breed that highly reminds me of you every time I see the said animal,” clarified Loki.

“So that´s what he reminded me of!” exclaimed Jane. “I couldn´t figure it out.”

"At least I´m not the only one who sees him like that,” chuckled the trickster god.

“That reminds me, there is something that confuses me,” started professor Selvig.

“What´s it?” asked Thor.

“It might be nothing, but… since you and your brother are from the same place, how come Loki seems to be more familiar with Earth than you are?”

The blonde thought about it, before he looked back at his brother. “The old paths?”

“That too,” admitted Loki. Seeing the confused looks of the others, he elaborated, “They are old travelling paths that were used, before our spaceships, and later the Bifrost, replaced them. They are basically hidden magical paths that connect the nine worlds. They are hard to find and useless you devote time to explore them, you can never know where will they lead you.”

“And nobody knows them as good as my brother!” declared Thor proudly.

* * *

Several hours later, while everybody else was asleep, Loki sat alone on the roof watching the stars. He seemed to be waiting for something. Then he registered vibrations coming from the inside of his pocket. Smirking he pulled out a small mirror and pushed his magic into the small red gem at its bottom.

“Hello, little brother,” he greeted the caller.

“ _Hello, big brother._ ”

“Any news about the culprit or culprits?”

“ _Once you left and father learned what happened, he investigated. Considering who was missing, he believes it was that general who wanted to overthrow him._ ”

“That bastard? Well, good thing we won´t have to worry about him anymore, then.”

“ _I wouldn´t be that sure. Just because he is missing, it doesn´t mean that he is dead. Also father found out that somebody from Asgard let them into the palace. Which means that…_ ”

“…he has an accomplice that is both alive and plotting,” finished Loki with a grimace. “What are we going to do? We have no idea who it might be so we don´t know who we can and can´t trust.”

“ _Well, for now, you stay with Thor like we agreed. Meanwhile, I will try and arrange an appointment with the queen or whoever is in charge now. Maybe I could explain and warn them. Albeit I´m not sure if they would listen to me._ ”

“If you have trouble, just tell them who you are and how are we related.”

“ _Wait, what? Are you saying…?_ ”

“He finally confessed to me that I´m adopted.”

“ _… I see. Very well, I will do as you say._ ”

“Good. Take care, brother.”

“ _You too, Loki. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Stian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open to sugestions about pairings since I can´t seem to decide!


End file.
